24 Jours avant Noël
by Lulubell-sama
Summary: Voyons ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans le monde durant le dernier mois de l'année...
1. Pudding Story

1er Décembre

France - UK

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>« - CHAUD DEVANT ! »<p>

La tempête de cheveux blonds fonça à travers les couloirs, toutes voiles dehors. Et cocotte-minute à bout de bras.

« - ECARTEZ-VOUS DEVANT ! CA VA PETER ! »

Cocotte-minute qui, peu de temps auparavant, bouillonnait tranquillement sur le gaz.

« - ALERTE BACTERIOLOGIQUE ! LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! »

Cocotte-minute qui avait attiré l'attention de Francis lorsqu'il entra dans les cuisines des Nations Unies. Il apportait une sélection de fromages, qu'il comptait stocker dans le frigo pour permettre aux représentants du monde entier de bénéficier de jus d'orange frais aromatisé au camembert.

« - URGEEEEEEEENCE ! »

Puis Arthur était entré, tout content, pour lui expliquer les traditions anglaises de Noël. Soit en résumé, la préparation du pudding.

…

Oui oui, Francis, le pudding est un gâteau qui se mange. Oui, on le fait cuire dans une cocotte-minute. Oui, j'ai utilisé la graisse des rognons. Une recette qu'on se transmet dans la famille depuis toujours. Traditionnel, quoi. Pourquoi tu es tout blanc Francis ?

« - OUVREZ LA PORTE ! CUISINE ANGLAISE ! »

* * *

><p>1 jour - 1 drabble. Plus ou moins à suivre. Une sorte de calendrier de l'Avent, version Hetalia. En espérant vous faire sourire un petit peu chaque jour...<p>

Merci à tout ceux qui prendront le temps de lire cette fic !


	2. Bons baisers de Russie

2 décembre

Russie - Biélorussie

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>Nous sommes à J-23 de Noël et à Moscou on empaquète déjà les cadeaux :<p>

« - Une bouteille de vodka pour Toris. Et une bouteille de vodka pour Raivis. Da. Et une bouteille de vodka pour Eduard. Et une bouteille de… Oh ? »

_Grand frère Russie…_

« - Natalia, fit-il en frissonnant. Tu peux rentrer par la porte, tu sais.

- Je viens t'apporter ton cadeau de Noël…

- Da ? Ferme la fenêtre, il fait froid.

- Tu ne veux pas avoir ton cadeau, grand frère bien-aimé ?

- Noël n'est pas tout de suite.

- C'est un cadeau qui ne peut pas attendre… »

Yvan espérait que les suées qui dégoulinaient dans son dos ne se transformeraient pas en glaçons. Oh, le bord de la table était si proche que ça ?

« - Da ? Qui ne peut pas attendre ?

- J'ai déjà ma robe de mariée…, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle empiétait largement sur l'espace de liberté personnelle minimum d'Yvan.

- Mariée ?

- Nous ne seront plus qu'un ainsi ! EPOUSE-M »

Yvan reposa la bouteille.

« - Et chaque année c'est la même chose… Oh ! La bouteille est fêlée. Bah, de toute façon, Roderich n'aime pas ça. Je lui enverrais une chapka. »

Il souleva le bras de sa « future épouse » pour récupérer le rouleau de papier cadeau.

« Et une bouteille de vodka pour Feliks. Et une bouteille de vodka pour… »

* * *

><p>Posté un poil en retard pour des raisons... techniques.<p>

Merci pour vos reviews !


	3. All the lonely people

3 Décembre

Canada - Kumajirô

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur

* * *

><p>« - Tu vois Kumajirô, Noël est une grande fête pour les humains…<p>

- Who ?

- Je suis Canada. Nous décorons nos maisons…

- ?

- Une maison, c'est l'équivalent d'une tanière pour un ours, je pense…

- Who ?

- Canada. Et nous offrons des cadeaux aux gens que nous aimons…

- ?

- Par exemple, j'ai un frère qui habite de l'autre côté des grands lacs…

- Who ?

- Canada. C'est Francis et Arthur qui nous ont élevés, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'Alfred soit mon vrai frère…

- ?

- Je me demande ce qui lui ferait plaisir…

- Who ?

- Canada.

- ?

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas d'idées Kumajirô.

- …

- …

- …

- Tu crois qu'Alfred viendra fêter Noël avec moi cette année ? »

* * *

><p>La suite...<p>

Parce qu'on l'oublie toujours ce pauvre Matthew...


	4. L'aventurier du gâteau perdu

4 Décembre

Allemagne - Un affamé

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur. Béni soit-il.

* * *

><p>Un solitaire. Un rôdeur. Une âme, tourmentée par la faim. Et l'odeur était alléchante. Un mélange de pâte sablée sortant du four, de massepain et de… <em>snif<em>… oui, de la cannelle aussi. La porte était ouverte, la tentation grande. Faire un pas. Ne pas attirer l'attention. Doucement. Encore quelques pas. Voilà. Tendre le bras doucement, tout doucement…

« - WOUUUAAAIIIIIIIEEE !

- Ces gâteaux ne te sont pas destinés Gilbert. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? »

La douleur lui vrillait les doigts. Le méchant Ludwig fait mal avec son rouleau à pâtisserie. L'homme seul lui répond qu'il peut se les garder parce que, même si ça sent super bon, ils sont pas awesome ses gâteaux. Et le rôdeur protestait encore quand le méchant grand blond le souleva pour le faire sortir de la cuisine. Et il claqua la porte. Le solitaire ruminait une vengeance trop awesome lorsque le gardien des gâteaux passa la tête par la porte entrebâillée :

« - Au fait Gilbert, je sais que je vais le regretter mais… tu viendras réveillonner avec nous le soir de Noël ? »

* * *

><p>Valà !<p> 


	5. Massacre à la tronçonneuse

5 Décembre

Danemark (qui n'a pas de nom "humain") - Suède (qui en a un, mais pas utilisé ici. Désolée)

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur. Loué soit son nom.

* * *

><p>Danemark s'ennuie. Et quand Danemark s'ennuie, soit il boit, soit il s'acharne sur une victime innocente. En l'occurrence, Suède qui ramassait tranquillement du bois pour le feu :<p>

« - Et pourquoi tu ne fais jamais de phrases complètes ?

- Hmm. _Et voilà, j'ai assez de bois._

- Oui, bon. Dis, c'est bientôt Noël, hein ? Tu lui offrira quoi à Tino ?

- Ch'ais pas. _Maintenant, il faut que je retrouve… ah oui, dans le cabanon._

- Pas cool ça. Moi, je sais déjà ce que je vais offrir à tout le monde. Pas la peine de me harceler, je dirais rien ! C'est une surprise ! », enchaîna-t-il en papillonnant autour du Suédois.

Celui-ci déposait calmement son bois sur un tas déjà formé. Il ouvrit la porte du cabanon surpeuplé d'outils plus étranges les uns que les autres, la plupart ayant servi à ses ancêtres pour se fabriquer un steak de mammouth. L'autre qui ne cessait de jacasser lui faisait perdre le fil de ses pensées… _Ah oui, il faut que je prenne la…_

« - Et d'ailleurs, j'ai retrouvé le bonnet en peau d'ours que j'avais quand j'étais petit. Et toi, t'as toujours des affaires de ta jeunesse ? Tiens ça me rappelle que… HIIIIIIII !

_Hmm ? Oh, il est parti_, pensa le Suédois en mettant sur l'épaule sa hache modèle grand luxe, lame inoxydable, vous abat une forêt en un rien de temps. _Je dois aller chercher un sapin. Tino me l'a demandé._

* * *

><p>à propos d'hier : Est-ce que la Prusse se vengera de l'affront allemand ? C'est à voir...<p>

Pour Little-Bloody-Thing : Un harem personnel ? Avec Prusse et Amérique ? Où ça ? *mode fangirl hystérique* Au fait, le concept d'assomage par tuyau interposé est intéressant_ (Yay... C'est comme ça que je fais pour attendrir Gilbert, KolKolKol)._

Pour swallow-no-tsubasa : Non, ce n'est pas un film d'horreur, c'est un pudding bien réel. Dure réalité. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Le pudding reviendra sur vos écrans...

Pour tout le monde : MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !_  
><em>


	6. Niklaus

_Je le poste un jour en avance parce que demain, je ne pourrais pas. Maudits soient les cours d'anglais._

6 Décembre

Italie - Espagne - Italie (... ça ressemble à un truc pas net, présenté comme ça)

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur. Gloire à lui.

* * *

><p>« - LOVINOOOOOO !<p>

- Chut ! La ferme abruti !

- Vé… Pourquoi tu te caches derrière un arbre ?

- C'est à cause de cet abruti d'Antonio.

- Tu l'as encore embêté ?

- J'tai rien demandé !

- C'est pas gentil Lovino… Tiens, regarde les gâteaux que Ludwig m'a envoyés pour la St Nicolas ! D'ailleurs, je sais même pas qui c'est St Nicolas… Mais ils sont trop bons ! T'en veux un ?

- Non. J'aime pas la cannelle. »

Malheureusement, son frère a le bonheur contagieux. Il le répandait à sa suite comme une maladie. Et puis, faire de la peine à Feliciano, c'est comme mettre un coup de pied à un chiot. C'est pourquoi Lovino commit un acte contre nature (selon son système de valeur) :

« - Mais… Je veux bien goûter… Juste un petit…", dit-il en choisissant le plus gros.

"- Vé ! Et j'ai apporté du lait ! »

Dans un buisson, un peu plus loin, l'appareil photo d'Antonio fumait. Alors qu'il cherchait son Lovino partout pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait (même s'il avait mis des punaises sur son fauteuil), quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit son petit protégé avec son frère en train de manger des gâteaux. Il avait faillit s'évanouir de bonheur quand les deux Italiens s'essuyèrent leur moustache de lait respectives… La tête que fera Ludwig quand il lui enverra les photos ! Et Gilbert. Et Francis. Ah oui, faire aussi une copie pour Kiku. Et pour Elizabeth. Et pour grand-père Rome. Et aussi pour…

* * *

><p>Valà !<p> 


	7. Symphonie inachevée

7 Décembre

Autriche - Hongrie

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>« - Roderich ? Je peux te parler un instant ? »<p>

Les mesures de la Marche Turque de Mozart raisonnèrent jusqu'à la majestueuse harmonie sonore et massive de l'accord final.

« - Oui ? »

Il attaqua machinalement le prélude en Do Majeur du Clavier Bien Tempéré de Jean-Sébastien Bach.

« - C'est au sujet du réveillon de Noël. Nous avons préparé un petit quelque chose et nous aimerions que tu nous accompagnes au piano.

- Une chorale ? Bonne idée.

- Tu sais que Gilbert sera présent. »

Beethoven, 5ème symphonie, 1er mouvement.

« - Mais il ne chantera pas avec nous. »

Retour à Jean-Sébastien.

« - As-tu une partition à me donner ?

- Bien sûr. La voici.

- Mais c'est de la… musique traditionnelle ! Je ne joue pas de ça.

- Moui, je me doutais que ça allait coincer… Alors, vois-tu Roderich », susurra-t-elle à son oreille, « si tu acceptes de jouer, je ferais… avec… et puis… par terre… »

Surgit un accord peu banal, ne répondant à aucune loi en vigueur dans le monde de la musique.

« - … et on terminera par… ça t'ira ?

- Qwzth », répondit l'Autrichien cramoisi qui avait un peu de mal à coordonner ses doigts et ses pensées.

Élizabeth s'éloigna de la salle de musique qui s'emplissait de chants de Noël. Elle répondit au téléphone qui sonnait :

« - Oui. C'est bon pour la musique. »

* * *

><p>Valà !<p> 


	8. Zorba

8 Décembre

Grèce - Turquie

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>« Miaaaooouuuuu…. »<p>

Héraklès s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il n'était pas né chat. Les chats n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est quoi manger et où dormir. Et encore.

« - Selam Héraklès ! »

Ça, ce n'est pas un chat. Les chats ne parlent pas. Il me semble, en tout cas.

« - Euh… je suis derrière toi… »

Non, ce n'est pas le chat. Parce que le chat est devant moi et il est en train de ronronner. C'est donc un gêneur.

« - Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Moi. J'aurais juste une petite question à te poser.

- Oh. »

Héraklès posa le chat et saisit son bâton de marche. Il se leva à la vitesse d'une plante verte pour se dresser devant son interlocuteur :

« - Je ne veux pas te voir ici Sadiq. On n'envahit pas le territoire des gens comme ça », dit-il en levant très doucement son bâton.

« - Eh ! Du calm… Euh… Pas de précip… Euh… Je m'en vais dès que tu auras répondu !

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? ajouta Héraklès sans pour autant baisser son arme.

- C'est comment 'Noël' ? »

* * *

><p>Oui, la Turquie n'est pas forcément au courant de toute les pratiques étranges de ses chrétiens de voisins... Au fait "Selam", ça veut dire "Bonjour" en Turc (d'après internet).<p>

Merci pour vos reviews !


	9. Vol audessus d'un nid de lutin

10 Décembre

Suède - Finlande

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>14 jours avant le grand rush. Chez les scandinaves, on s'active :<p>

« - Su-san ! Niel ne veut pas m'aider à ferrer les rennes ! Il dit que sa religion l'interdit !

- Hmm. _N'importe quoi._

- Et comment je fais pour savoir si le traineau marche si les rennes ne peuvent pas courir ?

- M'en charge. _Je vais lui défoncer sa gueule au Danois._

- Merci Su-san ! »

Voilà pour l'ambiance. Tino était sur les dents, comme chaque année durant la période de l'Avent. Berwald l'aidait, comme chaque année aussi. Et comme chaque année, il avait fallu déployer force ruse et diplomatie pour que les autres s'y mettent. À commencer par Niel, qu'on avait finalement réussi à persuader qu'en dépit des apparences, Berwald n'en voulait pas à sa vie. _Quoique…_

Pendant que Berwald s'occupait du récalcitrant, les deux autres bizarres, soit un Norvégien et un Islandais, empaquetaient silencieusement les cadeaux. Avec toute une armée de lutins venus droit de Norvège pour les aider. Berwald n'aimait pas trop ces bestioles. Mais finalement, à part du côté Danois, tout marchait comme sur des roulettes.

« - AHHHHHHHHH ! »

_Tino vient de crier_ _*Mode 'Sauver Tino'*_

« - SU-SAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

_Tino est en danger. Courir._ Les paquets et les lutins volèrent. _Vite. _La porte est fermée_. Courir_. La porte est à présent beaucoup plus aérée.

« - Hmm ? _Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- C'est affreux ! Mon costume ! De Père Noël ! Il a… disparu ! »

* * *

><p>Affaire à suivre...<p>

Ah oui, c'est donc Niel le prénom de Danemark ! (j'aime bien^^)


	10. L'incruste

9 Décembre

Turquie - Grèce - Égypte

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>« - … et enfin, on ouvre les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Tu dors Sadiq ?<p>

- Hein ? … Non. Enfin, je dormais », répondit-il en évacuant un chat trop entreprenant. « Faut dire que tes explications ont été un peu longues.

- Tu m'as demandé. Laisse ce chat tranquille.

- Crois-moi ça n'arrivera plus. Et le chat, il commence à me…

- C'est quoi un sapin ? »

Ah oui. Gupta s'était joint à la conversation quelques heures plus tôt.

« - C'est un genre d'arbre avec plein d'épines. Et on le décore à Noël.

- Je n'ai pas ça chez moi.

- Ben t'as qu'à décorer une pyramide », lança Sadiq, aux prises avec un félin explorateur.

« - Laisse ce chat tranquille. » hurla (façon de parler) Héraklès. « Moi non plus, je n'ai pas de sapin chez moi.

- Oh. Et puis j'aurais bien aimé voir une maison décorée avec de la neige tout autour…

- Tu sais, Gupta, ce sont des traditions du nord. Nous on ne fait pas trop ça par ici.

- Je me rappelle que Roderich à un goût exquis pour les décorations de Noël... » ajouta Sadiq.

« - …

- …

- Aïe ! Idiot de chat !

- …

- …

- Et si on allait passer quelques vacances en Autriche ? »

* * *

><p>Oh, les pique-assiettes... (désolée pour le retard)<p> 


	11. Les vieux de la vieille

11 Décembre

Rome - Germania (j'ai gardé le nom "original" parce que j'aime bien. Argument nul, je sais)

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>« - Youhou ! T'es là, le blond ? Ch'uis rentré ! »<p>

Discrétion : 0. Savoir vivre : 0. Syntaxe : - 20. Hmm… Pas de doute. Rome est de retour.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », répondit Germania, abandonnant à regret ses mots fléchés.

« - Ton amour éternel…

- Va crever.

- Non, je déconne. J'ai trouvé un truc qui va te plaire !

- J'en doute. Mais tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille. Donc…

- Tu voulais aller voir les gamins, non ?

- Hmm… Oui, pendant les fêtes, je pensais aller…

- Ouais, moi aussi. Eh ben, cette année, on va leur faire une surprise ! Attention… TADAM !

- Qu'est-ce que…

- LE costume du Père Noël ! Je l'ai emprunté à… Je sais plus son nom, mais tu sais, il vit dans un pays froid et…

- 'Emprunté' ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-bas ?

- Oui… Bon… Ahem. Alors le plan, c'est que cette année…

- Rome, je n'aime pas quand tu fais des coups de ce genre.

- Le père Noël…

- …

- C'est nous ! »

* * *

><p>Oui, ils sont censés ne plus exister...<p> 


	12. The letter

12 Décembre

Sealand

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>« Cher Santa Claus,<p>

Cette année, j'ai été très sage. Je n'ai pas (trop) embêté grand frère Arthur, même si parfois il est méchant. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute s'il a glissé sur le lait que j'avais renversé. Il avait qu'à regarder où il met les pieds. Heureusement, Francis, lui, il est gentil. Parce que déjà, il met à la poubelle les gâteaux pas bons d'Arthur et il m'en donne des bons. Mais ce que je préfère c'est jouer avec Alfred parce que c'est le seul qui veut bien jouer avec moi. D'ailleurs, je comprends pas pourquoi les autres ne me reconnaissent lui et pas moi. Arthur, il dit que c'est parce qu'Alfred il est grand et que moi je suis petit. »

Peter se gratta la tête un instant :

_Il est peut-être grand mais il joue encore aux petites voitures. Pfff…_

« Pour Noël, je voudrais que grand frère Arthur comprenne enfin que je suis un pays indépendant. Oh ! Et je voudrais aussi le super Iron Man que j'ai vu l'autre jour dans le magasin. Comme ça, Alfred, il pourra plus gagner avec son Superman quand on joue aux super héros.

Merci Santa ! »

* * *

><p>Parce qu'il fallait qu'un se dévoue à écrire au Père Noël...<p> 


	13. Santa Lucia

13 Décembre

Chibitalia - Saint Empire Romain Germanique

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>Quelque part en Autriche, il y a quelques siècles…<p>

-o-o-o-o-

« … _prospero è il vento. Venite all'agile_… »

Il s'approchait discrètement de la silhouette qui balayait devant la maison de Roderich.

« … _barchetta mia! Santa Lucia, Santa Lu_… HIII ! »

Le balai tomba bruyamment.

« Oh ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Il ne dit rien. Il rougit.

« - Tu m'as entendu chanter ? »

Il rougit plus encore. Il acquiesça.

« - C'est parce c'est aujourd'hui que Santa Lucia vient porter les cadeaux à tout les enfants sages ! Et moi, j'ai bien obéis à Mr Roderich et Mme Elizaveta. J'aurais peut-être des vêtements neufs, et puis aussi… »

Il ne se lassait pas d'écouter ce véritable moulin à paroles en jupe verte. Si seulement il osait…

« - … et mon frère, il est en Espagne en ce moment, une fois, il n'a pas eu de cadeaux parce qu'il avait mis du sel dans la confiture et… Oh ! Mme Elizaveta m'appelle ! Je dois y aller ! »

Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose mais ses mains refusaient d'obéir.

« - Mais tu sais quoi ? Je demanderais à Santa Lucia qu'elle te donne un cadeau ! Parce que toi tu es gentil avec moi ! » lui chuchota Chibitalia avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

* * *

><p>Remarque idiote :<p>

Y'a 2-3 trucs marrants avec les persos d'Hetalia, comme Spain = Sapin, Su-san (à lire sans tiret), Saint Empire Romain Germanique = SERG. Ben voilà, comme vous l'avez remarqué dans vos reviews, pourquoi j'ai gardé Germania... Parce que je n'arrêtais pas d'écrire Germaine au lieu de Germanie... *cas désespéré*


	14. Le cadeau maudit

14 Décembre

Prusse - Autriche

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>L'homme seul errait. La maison était vide. Il aimait ça. Il pouvait ainsi se donner entièrement à sa quête. La fouille (minutieuse) n'avait pour l'instant rien donné. Placards et tiroirs avaient tous été retournés. Il n'avait épargné aucun recoin et vérifié derrière chaque meuble. Rien. Le néant.<p>

Seulement… il n'avait pas encore regardé dans cet endroit. … Oui. C'est surement là qu'ils sont cachés. La trop-coolitude de son idée l'émerveillait tellement qu'il faillit se vautrer dans les escaliers.

Bingo ! Ils sont là ! Planqués sous le lit de… Ahem. Sous le lit. Y'en a beaucoup en plus. Trop awesooooome ! Le plus gros est surement pour lui, celui qui est super beau avec le ruban rouge…

« - OUCH ! »

Le solitaire n'avait pas prévu le coup du cadeau-surprise-poing-dans-la-figure-anti-espion. Son ego en souffrit plus que son visage. Aussi, il n'entendit pas l'homme-coincé-qui-fait-du-piano arriver :

« - Tsss… Chercher les cadeaux à ton âge… Si Ludwig te voyait à quatre pattes sous son lit… Bon, arrête de faire l'idiot et viens m'aider à préparer les chambres, Sadiq, Héraklès et Gupta sont arrivés tout à l'heure sans prévenir… »

* * *

><p>Kesesese...<p> 


	15. O Tannenbaum

15 Décembre

Chine - Japon - Hong-Kong - Taïwan - Corée du Sud

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>« - Écoutez-moi tous, aru ! »<p>

Les nations asiatiques ouvrirent grand leurs oreilles.

« - Cette année, on va les battre les Occidentaux ! »

Approbation vigoureuse.

« - L'union de l'Asie contre l'Occident, aru ! »

Claquement de mains.

« - Et notre Noël sera le plus grand de tous ! Je vais répartir les taches : Corée, aux guirlandes ! Hong-Kong, les boules, aru. Taïwan, les bougies. Japon, aux échafaudages pour permettre aux autres d'accéder au sommet du sapin et, grâce à ton sens de l'organisation, coordination de tous ces éléments, aru. »

Hum ? Des échafaudages ?

« - Et moi, parce que j'ai bien regardé comment on fait en Occident, je fournis le sapin, aru. »

Voilà ce qui était prévu en Asie. L'enthousiasme était au rendez-vous, et de l'enthousiasme il en fallait pour décorer l'immense sapin que Chine apporta. Un sapin qui répondait à tous les critères de normalité sauf pour la taille, la Chine ne fait rien à demi-mesure. Seulement, l'inconvénient du synthétique…

« - Je ne comprends pas, aru. Le sapin ne doit pas fondre normalement, non ? »

* * *

><p>Un sapin<em> made in China <em>quoi...


	16. The return of the pudding

16 Décembre

Unité Camembert - Unité Wurst - Unité Tomato - une ombre...

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>« - Unité Tomato, quelles sont vos observations ?<p>

- Rien à l'horizon. La voie est libre, je répète, la voie est libre.

- Reçu. Unité Wurst, vous me recevez ?

- On avait dit 'Awesome' ! Ouais, c'est toujours accroché.

- Reçu. Fin de la transmission. »

Que d'agitation dans les cuisines des Nations Unies où trois mystérieux personnages tout de noir vêtus avançaient à pas feutrés vers un paquet tout aussi mystérieux suspendu au mur par un crochet.

« - Euh… Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est ce truc ? » demanda Unité Wurst en tâtant le paquet.

« - Le dessert du réveillon si on n'agit pas rapidement.

- Miam ! On va se le manger entre nous, c'est ça le plan ?

- N'ouvre pas ça imbécile ! On t'a dit que c'est Arthur qui l'a préparé !

- Beurk…

- Suivez-moi, on va bazarder ça à la décharge. »

Et tandis qu'ils s'en allaient, une ombre sortit d'un recoin avec un paquet identique à la main, qu'elle installa sur le même crochet en étouffant un rire démoniaque.

* * *

><p>Le sort du dessert est scellé...<p> 


	17. Captain America

17 Décembre

USA

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>« Hi Santa !<p>

C'est ma troisième lettre cette semaine parce que je voudrais apporter encore une modification à ma liste. J'ai vu à la télé que Captain America est sorti en figurine ! Je veux l'avoir avec Red Skull comme ça je pourrais faire une super bataille avec Thor et Iron Man ! »

_Alfred réfléchit un instant :_

« Bon, c'est tout.

Merci Santa ! »

PS : "C'est grave si je suis pas dans mon lit le soir de Noël ? Parce que Arthur et Francis, ils m'ont demandé de venir avec eux pour faire une surprise à mon frère. J'aurai des cadeaux quand même ? Re-Merci Santa !"

Re-PS : "Et n'oublie pas : je veux Captain America ET Red Skull !"

* * *

><p>Vous avez envoyé votre liste, vous ?<p> 


	18. Kalinka

_Purée, 3 jours sans internet..._

18 Décembre

FELIIIIIIKS - les pays Baltes (en coup de vent, pour 2 d'entre eux) - Vodka-man

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>" - FELIIIIIIKS !<p>

- Oui ? On m'appelle ?

- Il a recommencé !

- A-a-ar-r-r-rê-ê-ête de me secouer Toris ! " dit Feliks en se dépêtrant. " Qui a recommencé quoi ?

- LUI ! Une invasion par l'Ouest ! On n'a pas compris, on l'a même pas vu venir !

- Aha. Super. Au fait, j'ai des nouveaux sous-vêtements. Ça te dirait de jeter un œil ?

- TU COMPRENDS QUAND JE TE PARLE ? " hurla Toris en secouant Feliks de plus belle.

_KolKolKol…_

"- T'AS ENTENDU ? IL ARRIVE !

- Non, rien entendu. Enfin si, toi qui me hurle dans les oreilles et… Oh ! Raivis, Eduard ! Pourquoi vous tremblez autant ?"

_KolKolKol…_

"- Ben vous partez déjà ? Pfff… Chiants ces pays Baltes…"

_KolKolKol…_

"- Qui a éteint la lumière ? Toris, c'est pas drôle !"

_KolKolKol… _

_Feliks… _

_Be one with me for Christmas ?_

* * *

><p>Valà ! (avec un retard considérable. Pardon.)<em><br>_


	19. Le Père Noël est un Romain

19 Décembre

Germania - Rome

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>« - WOUHOU ! Trop booooon ! »<p>

Germania se demandait pourquoi il avait suivit l'autre andouille.

« - Attention ! Slide on the right… »

Ah oui. Pour l'empêcher de faire ça.

« - TOUT SCHÜSS ! »

Sans grand résultat, à l'évidence.

« - Sans les mains maintenant ! »

Germania se demandait aussi pourquoi il avait mangé avant de venir.

« - YAHOOOOO ! C'est toi qui viens de vomir, Germania ?

- à… ton…avis…

- Ben, t'es tout pâle. Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas.

- Fous… moi… la Arghhh ! »

L'estomac de Germania se souleva de plus belle.

« - Ohoh, il est pas passé loin le sapin !

- Regarde… devant…

- Hein ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Aaargh…

- Attends, doit y avoir un truc pour le faire voler…

- Hein ?

- Les bestioles, elles doivent savoir comment on fait… Eh, les rennes ! On peut décoller s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Germania sentit peu à peu la stabilité rassurante du sol s'évanouir. Allez savoir pourquoi, confier sa vie entre les mains d'un troupeau de rennes et d'un ex-conducteur de char (italien) ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

« - TROOOOOP LA CLAAAASSE !

- ATTERRI ! FAIS REDESCENDRE CE TRUC ! hurla Germania, cramponné aux bords du traîneau.

- Ah, atterrir, je sais pas faire. Dis-toi que c'est notre lune de miel ! »

* * *

><p>Après le costume, le traineau...<p> 


	20. Nowhere man

20 Décembre

Canada - Kumajirô - le traîneau du euh... Père Noël ?

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>« - Les étoiles sont belles, n'est-ce pas Kumajirô ?<p>

- Who ?

- Je suis Canada. Si on regarde bien, on peut voir des étoiles filantes…

- ?

- Ce sont des étoiles qui laissent une traîne derrière elles. C'est joli.

- Who ?

- Canada. Et quand on en voit une, il faut faire un vœu.

- ?

- Si on en voit une, moi, ce que je souhaiterais, c'est que… »

_« - A DROITE, HEILIGE SCHEISS ! L'Italie, c'est pas par là ! On va trop loin vers l'Ouest !_

_- ça va, on peut visiter un peu ! Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à prendre les rênes ! … Eh, les rênes, les rennes, marrant, non ?_

_- JE TE HAIS ! JE TE MEPRISE ET JE T'ABHORRE ! Arghh…_

_- Oh, tu as encore mal au ventre ? »_

« - ?

- Kumajirô ?

- ?

- Est-ce que, comme moi, tu viens de voir le traîneau du Père Noël ? »

* * *

><p><em>Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way...<em>


	21. Tomato Story

21 Décembre

Italie(s) - Espagne

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>« - Vééé ! Lovino ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis sur Antonio ?<p>

- T'occupe », dit son frère en tordant un peu plus la cheville de son pervers de tuteur.

« - Une preuve d'amour ! Aïe ! Moi aussi je t'aime mon Lovino !

- Vé… Tu lui as fait mal, je pense…

- Mais non.

- J'aime quand tu me fais mal Lovino d'amour ! Continue ! »

Lovino d'amour résolut momentanément l'attachement profond que lui vouait Antonio en par un bon coup de talon dans les gencives.

« - Tss… Qu'est-ce que tu veux Feliciano ?

- Tu es prêt ?

- Pour ?

- Vé… Tu n'as pas oublié quand même ?

- Mais non, qu'est-ce tu crois ? (_Voyons, les courses, c'est fait, casser la gueule d'Antonio, c'est fait, euh…)_ Un indice ?

- Et voilà ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Tu n'écoutes jamais quand je parle ! On est invité à Vienne pour le réveillon et je suis sûr que tu n'as rien d'autre à te mettre que ton vieil uniforme ! Franchement, Lovino, tu n'es pas sérieux, et moi, je passe pour… »

Pendant que les deux frères s'éloignaient en gesticulant, manière italienne de parlementer, Antonio écoutait, semi-conscient :

« - Un réveillon chez les Teutons ? Hé hé hé… »

* * *

><p>Retard, retard... Pardon...<p> 


	22. La dernière croisade

1er Décembre

Un solitaire - Hongrie

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>Des étrangers. Ils sont dans la maison. Ils envahissent mes régions vitales. … Oui, bon, les régions vitales de Roderich, mais ça revient au même. Y'en a un qui a amené ses chats. Y'en a même un qui dort dans ma chambre. Le solitaire n'aime pas ça. En plus, il y en a aura un autre ce soir dans la chambre de Ludwig. L'homme seul déteste l'idée que quelqu'un dorme dans la même chambre que son Ludwig, alors que son Ludwig n'a pas de pyjama. Le rôdeur le sait. Il a regardé de nombreuses fois par le trou de la serrure. … Zut, voilà qu'il saigne du nez. Trouver des mouchoirs. Dans la cuisine, il y a des mouchoirs. Descendre dans la cuisine.<p>

QUI EST L'ENFANT DE P*** QUI A LAISSE SON VERRE DE LAIT AU BORD DE LA TABLE ?

Le solitaire se sent à présent humide dans les parties basses de son anatomie. Il attrape un mouchoir et se rue dans les escaliers pour changer son pantalon. Roderich devrait installer un ascenseur, c'est suant de monter des escaliers.

L'homme seul se rappelle qu'il n'a pas d'autre pantalon parce qu'il est arrivé hier squatter chez Roderich sans prendre ses bagages. Gottverdammt. Ludwig a un pantalon à lui prêter. Surement. Même s'il sera trop grand. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre de Ludwig.

Oh. Que fait cet Italien à demi-nu dans la chambre de Ludwig ?

« - HIIIIII !

- GILBERT ! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND, SALE PERVERS ? »

BUNG !

Le solitaire eut à peine le temps de se demander en quel matériau étaient fabriquées les poêles hongroises avant de partir pour le pays des songes…

* * *

><p>Mettez-vous à la place d'Elizaveta : elle tombe sur un prussien le nez en sang, en sueur, un mouchoir à la main et, pour couronner le tout, le pantalon mouillé à un endroit qui ne laisse aucune chance à l'imagination, en train de regarder un Feliciano torse nu…<p> 


	23. Joyeux Noël

23 décembre 1914

France - UK - Prusse - Allemagne

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p>La neige est épaisse sur les tranchées. Elle recouvre de sa blancheur les restes de l'assaut de la veille. Des décombres, surtout les soldats ont été épargnés cette fois. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas dans les jours et mois passés.<p>

Peut-être à cause du froid, peut-être à cause de la difficulté à se mouvoir, aucun gradé n'avait mis les pieds à moins de 500 mètres des tranchées, où se recroquevillaient les hommes, transits de froid.

La neige est démocratique. Elle tombe et recouvre sans distinction idéologique ou politique. Et, dans le camp Alliés, deux sentinelles discutaient :

« - I'm cold, Francis, t'aurais pas un autre manteau ?

- Vraiment désolé, _your Majesty_, mais je peux te proposer un peu de chalOUCH !

- Les Fritz ! Ils attaquent !

- Un moment, Arthur ! » tempéra Francis en essuyant son visage. « C'est une… boule de neige ! »

Et de l'autre côté des lignes :

« - Entschuldigung meine Herren ! Ici le caporal Weillschmidt. Vous avez accidentellement reçu une boule de neige destinée à mon jeune frère, Ludwig, qui a de trop bons réflexes. Veuillez m'excuser !

- Arthur, voilà un acte extrêmement grave qu'il faut vivement condamner… », dit le Français en ramassant une énorme masse de neige.

« - Ne pas se soumettre au diktat germanique, je suis d'accord, continua Arthur qui lissait sa boule de neige.

- A 3 ? 1… 2… 3 ! AYAAAAAHHHH ! »

Une bataille qui remit à égalité les deux camps par autant de chemises mouillées et de bottes trempées de chaque côté.

Oublier quelques instants cette fichue guerre et espérer qu'elle ne durera pas…

* * *

><p>Un poil dépressif. A ne pas prendre au pied de l'Histoire (si je puis me permettre de m'occuper de ses pieds), cet épisode est inspiré (très largement) du film "Joyeux Noël".<p> 


	24. Un voyage inattendu

24 décembre - Matinée du 25 décembre

Canada – Kumajirô – France – UK – USA… Et Autriche – Allemagne – Hongrie – Prusse. Et aussi Espagne – Italie Nord – Italie Sud. Et Chine et Taïwan et… et puis vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est la propriété de son créateur.

* * *

><p><em>« - Ho Ho Ho !<em>

Matthew, qui lisait un passionnant roman devant sa cheminée, sursauta.

_- Arrête crétin ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne !_

_- Chut ! Vous allez lui faire peur ! »_

Dans le couloir, Matthew tremblait en serrant son ourson dans les bras. Il s'était muni de l'objet le plus menaçant à sa portée. Son livre.

« - Tu as entendu, Kumajirô ? Il y a quelqu'un dans l'entrée !

- Who ?

- Je n'entends pas bien ce qu'ils disent. J'ai peur Kumajirô. »

_« - J'vous jure, y'avais vraiment besoin de mettre carrément les déguisements ? Pfff, la tradition. Enfin, bon, pose les cadeaux ici et ensuite… COMMENT CA 'QUELS CADEAUX' ?_

_- Chuuuuut !_

_- Il les a oubliés ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser faire le Père Noël !_

_- Mais chuuuuuut ! ça va, je les ai pris. Il a toujours été comme ça, je t'apprends rien quand même ?_

_- C'est de ta faute ! Je t'ai vu le faire tomber de la poussette quand il était petit !_

_- C'est pas vrai d'abord ! Il a glissé tout seul ! »_

Matthew prit son courage à deux mains. Il devait déloger les intrus de chez lui. Enfin… S'ils n'étaient pas trop nombreux. Et pas trop musclés. Finalement, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

_« - Et puis regarde les costumes : franchement, tout ces grelots… _

_- Chut les nains ! C'est moi le Big Boss ici !_

_- On est des lutins, andouille ! »_

Des lutins ?

_« - T'as fini avec les cadeaux ? Ben, dépêche ! La dinde va refroidir !_

_- Y'a pas de dinde prévue._

_- J'ai apporté quelques modifications au menu._

_- Il est hors de question de manger quelque chose que tu as préparé !_

_- On verra ça plus tard. C'est bon, tu as tout ce qui faut ?_

_- Oh !Il me tarde de voir la tête de mon petit Matthew !_

_- Allons bon, il gagatise. Bon, Père Noël, on va pas tarder, hein ? MAIS IL EST OÙ CE BOUGRE DE COUILLON ?_

Matthew entendit des pas qui venaient vers lui. Trouillomètre à zéro. La poignée de la porte. Elle a bougé. Ils vont le découvrir. Matthew sentait qu'il allait hurler. Ou s'évanouir. Ou les deux. Il recula au fond du couloir, le plus vite possible. Il avait encore une chance de sortir par la porte de derrière.

- JOYEUX NOËL FREROT ! »

-ooOoo-

Pendant ce temps-là, en Autriche :

« - Hmm… Je vois. Un peu de discipline et tout se passera bien.

Roderich tapa quelques coups secs sur le pupitre avec sa baguette. Le silence se fit. Non par respect, mais par peur de la poêle d'Elizaveta.

- Bien. Tout le monde m'écoute ? Tout d'abord merci d'être venus si nombreux, vous avez qui avait été invités et… les autres. Oui, je sais que vous avez tous de bonnes raisons de venir ce soir ici, un sapin qui a fondu pour nos amis d'Asie, ou tout simplement, comment dire… l'envie de nous rendre visite comme pour nos amis de l'Est.

Acquiescement de la part des intéressés.

- Donc, en tant que maître de maison, je sollicite votre aide pour organiser le réveillon de ce soir. Les pays méditerranéens, à ma droite. Les pays germaniques et nordiques, à ma gauche. Gilbert, la Prusse n'est pas un pays méditerranéen. Les Asiatiques, devant moi. L'ex-URSS en ligne, derrière. Voilà. Pour une efficacité optimale, chacun devra être attentif et concentré au maximum de ses possibilités. C'est clair ? Une seule fausse note et tout l'orchestre est ridicule. Je ne supporterai pas d'être ridicule.

Roderich agita sa baguette :

- Je vais mettre un peu de musique pour vous mettre en condition. Il s'agit du Casse-noisette de Tchaïkovski. Oui, Gilbert, « Casse-noisette », comme toi. En deux actes.

Il étendit les bras :

- Premier acte. D'abord, décoration du sapin de Noël par les pays Scandinaves. Ensuite, décoration de la salle par Feliciano et Lovino. Pendant ce temps, Ludwig, Elizaveta, Yao et Yvan, en cuisine. Hmm ?... Bon, Natalia en cuisine aussi. Acte deux… »

Grâce au chef Roderich, l'organisation du réveillon se déroula sans anicroches. Presque sans. D'accord, on est passé pas de loin de deux ou trois guerres mondiales, mais à part ça, rien à signaler. Pas de coups de poêle à déplorer. L'heure H approchait. Le sapin était décoré, les mets disposés sur la table, tous les participants en tenue de soirée. Ils allaient se mettre à table.

-ooOoo-

La dégustation des huîtres fut interrompue par l'arrivée des derniers non-invités qui avaient voulus faire une surprise à Matthew. Cependant le réveillon canadien avait tourné court lorsque Francis s'était rendu compte que tout ses bons petits plats mitonnés avec amour avaient été remplacés par de l'infâme nourriture anglaise. Heureusement que ce brave Roderich organise un réveillon chaque année :

« - Oh, je comprends, répondit le brave Roderich à l'explication de Francis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout jeté dans l'Atlantique.

- Pauvres poissons. Mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de garder le dessert. Vraiment.

- Quel dessert ?

Francis fut pris d'un doute violent. Oh, l'animal ! Il n'aurait tout de même pas osé !

- Excuse-moi Roderich, je dois faire un tour en cuisine, lança Francis qui attrapait déjà Antonio et Gilbert par le col.

Roderich continua son tour de table. Un plan de table aux oignons, il en était fier, conçu de manière à limiter les velléités expansionnistes de chacun. Alfred jouait à cache-cache avec Peter, Matthew, Feliciano et Lovino, discrètement suivis par Francis et Antonio qui faisaient fumer l'appareil photo. Berwald et Tino interrogeaient les convives un à un sur une sombre histoire de traineau volé.

La chorale de Noël fit son petit effet, en dépit des efforts démesurés de Gilbert pour pirater les répétitions. Tous voulurent participer en ajoutant un chant de Noël de leur cru, inventé pour les pays qui n'en avait pas. Rapidement, la situation prit un tournant géopolitique inattendu, matérialisé par le concours de celui qui chantera le plus fort. Ce fut une victoire franche de l'Allemagne qui gagna par KO grâce à une magistrale interprétation de « O Tannenbaum » de sa belle voix de baryton.

Et puisque c'est un réveillon de Noël, la vedette fut la bûche. Tous la dégustèrent et l'apprécièrent d'autant plus que le dessert faillit être le pudding rescapé d'Arthur. Et pour une fois, Elizaveta ne s'était pas énervée pas lorsque Gilbert avait fait irruption aux cuisines, qu'Antonio avait couru dans les couloirs et que Francis avait jeté le paquet par la fenêtre, démolissant au passage une statue du jardin. Même Roderich les remercia.

Le repas se termina, calmement, et tous allèrent se coucher. Puis Elizaveta se releva pour déloger tout ce qui était voyeur, Prussien, ou les deux en même temps, des couloirs. Et donc, cette fois, tout le monde alla se coucher, à coups de poêle pour certains.

-ooOoo-

Matthew avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Ces dernières heures avaient été riches en événements. Il se rappelait d'Alfred déguisé en Père Noël lui sautant dessus puis plus rien. Il s'était réveillé à Vienne, entouré par tous. Il avait eu une soirée fantastique, même s'il avait dû défendre Kumajirô contre Alfred et Peter, qui voulaient en faire le méchant dans leur délire de super-héros. Pfff… Kumajirô n'est pas un jouet. D'ailleurs, en parlant de jouets, il n'avait pas fait sa lettre au Père Noël. Est-ce qu'il aura quand même quelque chose au pied du sapin demain matin ?

Quelque chose tapait à la fenêtre. Matthew se recroquevilla au fond de son lit. Oh non, pas deux fois dans la même soirée. Mais pourquoi Roderich n'a-t-il pas de volets à ses fenêtres ? Pourquoi ? Par la fenêtre, Matthew voyait des ombres terrifiantes qui s'agitaient, accompagnée par des bruits effrayants de grattement. Ils s'immobilisèrent tout à coup pour former… l'ombre d'une personne avec une grande barbe qui se retrouve involontairement la tête en bas et qui tape au carreau dans l'espoir que quelqu'un pourra remédier à cette fâcheuse situation.

Beaucoup moins effrayé, Matthew saisit Kumajirô, se leva, et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'individu tomba lourdement sur le plancher :

« - Aïe…

- Dégage de là, tu gênes.

Un deuxième Père Noël entra et laissa s'écraser avec un grand bruit une hotte gigantesque sur le sol. Il enjamba le premier pour se diriger vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il tourna la tête vers Matthew :

- Euh… Dis moi petit, je me rappelle plus, le grand salon c'est bien l'escalier au fond du couloir ?

Matthew hocha la tête.

- Hey ! Le Transalpin ! Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas toute la nuit !

L'autre se releva péniblement en se tenant le dos.

Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec des hottes beaucoup plus légères. L'un des Père Noël s'arrêta à hauteur de Matthew :

- Hey, ça te dirait de faire un tour en traîneau ? »

-ooOoo-

_Épilogue :_

Le lendemain matin, on retrouva Matthew endormit en boule sous le sapin, Kumajirô dans les bras et entouré par une myriade de cadeaux. Si Alfred, Peter, Feliciano et Lovino s'étaient jetés dessus sans réfléchir, les autres se demandaient qui en était l'auteur puisque Tino s'était fait voler son traineau. Puis ils décidèrent qu'un miracle de temps en temps, ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

…

Quand aux deux Père Noël amateurs, ils ne réapparurent pas le lendemain. Toujours est-il que les kangourous ont aperçu un étrange attelage, particulièrement bruyant, aux environs de midi :

« - Je t'avais dit de tourner à gauche quand on était au-dessus de l'Himalaya ! Tu m'as écouté ? Non ! Comme d'habitude ! Et maintenant on est perdus ! À qui la faute, Môssieur Je-Sais-Tout ? Oh oui, très brillante l'idée « Je vais ramener le traineau » ! On aurait mieux fait de le laisser à Vienne ce traîneau ! T'as intérêt à retrouver la route, crétin des Alpes ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà ! à peine 1 semaine et 1 jour de retard ! ... Comment ça "et 1 an" ?<p>

Note : si vous vous demandez pourquoi les Père Noël ont laissé Matthew sous le sapin au lieu de le ramener dans son lit, l'auteur répondra qu'ils n'ont pas pris le même chemin qu'à l'aller (en l'occurrence ici, une fenêtre des cuisines pulvérisée dont Roderich n'a pas encore connaissance), que Matthew s'est endormi juste avant l'atterrissage et que ça fait quand même vachement mieux comme ça.

Sur ce, cette fic est (enfin !) terminée, et je vous souhaite une bonne année !


End file.
